


you like guys too, right?

by goorgoahead



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Post canon, but its cute, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goorgoahead/pseuds/goorgoahead
Summary: elia’s still finding everything hard to understand in his own head, let alone explain it to anyone else. maybe this was a mistake. maybe he shouldn’t have opened his damn mouth.orelia needs to get something off his chest. niccolò is the only one of his friends who might understand exactly what he’s going through.





	you like guys too, right?

**Author's Note:**

> so i’ve seen a couple of fics about elia coming out to marti and the rest of the guys, but none about him talking to the one other person in their group that also likes both guys and girls: niccolò. so that’s what this is. short and sweet. hope you like it.
> 
> my tumblr is ‘butforwardiscalling’

“nico, can i talk to you?”

niccolò looked up from his phone from his position in the armchair. elia was sitting on the couch in martino’s living room. they were waiting on gio, luca and marti to get back from the shop with the beer for their pre drinks. they were going to a party that fede (boy fede) was throwing later.

“yeah sure man, what’s up?” niccolò replies.

and elia thinks, what is up? he’s still finding everything hard to understand in his own head, let alone explain it to anyone else. maybe this was a mistake. maybe he shouldn’t have opened his damn mouth.

“i don’t know,” he settles on saying instead, “i don’t think i’m drunk enough for this.”

niccolò looks concerned at this. his brows furrow and he moves to sit down beside elia.

“elia? is everything alright?”

elia leans forward on the couch and puts his hands in his head. his next words come out muffled through his fingers.

“i have a- a problem,” he says hesitantly.

niccolò looks disconcerted. his brows furrow even more.

“what kind of problem?” niccolò asks, looking like he’s imagining the worst.

and isn’t that a loaded question. what sort of problem is he having? how can he phrase it without it sounding weird?

he settles for ‘personal’.

“it’s a... personal problem.”

now niccolò looks even more confused and also sort of freaked out.

“like a personal problem like maybe you should be seeking advice from a doctor instead of me or-“

“no, no, jesus no,” elia cuts in, “it’s more, i don’t know, interpersonal.”

“interpersonal,” niccolò repeats, looking less freaked out but equally confused.

“yeah, like, i don’t know,” elia is repeating himself, “i was going to talk to marti about it but i figure you would understand better. i mean- i know we’re not as close but-“

niccolò cuts off his rambling.

“elia. maybe if you tell what the problem is, we can sort this out.”

niccolò is right. if he just says it, everything will be easier to handle. if it’s all out in the open, it will be easier to sort through. everything gets all muddled up if he leaves it sitting in his mind.

“okay. yeah okay. you’re right. so um- you’re into boys, right?”

niccolò looks as if this is the exact last thing he was expecting elia to say.

“yes? i mean- i am dating marti,” niccolò says with a small laugh.

“but,” elia continues, “you like girls too?”

niccolò looks as if he’s starting to understand where this is going.

“i do,” is all he says.

“well,” elia presses on, knowing that if he stops now, he’d never work up the courage to start again, “how do you know that you like boys and girls and that you’re not, i don’t know, confusing your feelings?”

“confusing them how?” niccolò asks.

“like how do you know that you’re thinking ‘wow that guy is hot, i want to date him’ or whatever, and not ‘wow that guy is hot, i wish i looked like him’?”

niccolò stays quiet for a little while, thinking. elia is glad that he wasn’t brushed off. niccolò is listening to his problems, he’s thinking about a possible solution for his problems. well, problem; singular.

“elia, i don’t want to tell you how to feel or explain your own feelings to you,” niccolò says after a few minutes, “but i think that if you’re asking questions about that sort of thing, you’re probably not just looking at guys because you envy them. in my experience, guys that aren’t into guys don’t really worry if they’re into guys.”

and when niccolò says it, it all seems so simple. this doesn’t make him feel better. somehow, knowing is worse, or, at least, that’s how it feels right now. before, he could fob it off on one thing or another. now he’s certain, it’s unavoidable. inevitable. of course, deep down, he’s always known. known that he was kidding himself. known exactly why he thought about guys just as much as he did with girls. he was naive, trying to pretend otherwise. 

he lets out a dejected sigh.

“yeah, that’s what i figured too.”

niccolò gives him a sympathetic smile.

“i know it feels like it right now, but trust me, it’s not the end of the world.”

when elia doesn’t reply, niccolò presses on.

“why- i mean, is there a reason you’re bringing this up now?” he asks, “i mean, marti came out over a year ago; you could have said something then.”

elia thinks of a flash of pink hair and a bright smile.

“i guess things became unavoidable. hard to ignore. i guess i didn’t really want to lie about it anymore.”

niccolò nods. he gets it. that’s why elia went to him in the first place; he knew that niccolò would get it.

“before marti,” niccolò says, “things were easy to ignore. of course, i knew i liked boys and had even dated a few, but people seem to forget that when you date girls as well.”

niccolò gave him a rueful smile.

“i won’t ramble, but i’ve got your back, elia,” he says, and elia has never been more grateful.

of course, he knows that the boys will always look out for him, knows that marti will be so proud and that gio will stand up for him no matter what and that luca will ask stupid but well meaning questions but confiding in niccolò is different, because he gets it. he knows the confusion that he’s feeling, and the worry and everything that comes along with liking boys and girls.

he’s lost in thought when niccolò speaks again.

“it’s not my place to say, but i think you should tell the boys. they love you so much, elia. nothing could change that, you know that.”

and he does know that. he also knows that they will see this as an opportunity to set him up with someone again; after all his dating pool did just double. he doesn’t want to be set up with anyone right now, not when he can’t get a certain somebody else out of his head. but that’s not a conversation he wants to have tonight. it’s all too complicated to explain when there’s nothing to really explain in the first place.

“not tonight,” elia says.

“on your terms, always,” niccolò says in response.

elia smiles at him, as they hear the door open and the other boys pile in, holding cases of beer.

not tonight, no. but some day soon.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! my tumblr is ‘butforwardiscalling’. come say hey


End file.
